


Fack/// Jealous

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Jack gets jealous of Finn and Millie's relationship, so one night he confronts Finn about it.





	Fack/// Jealous

*Jack POV* 

Me and Finn have been dating for about two months now. At first everything was going fine. Until he started working on acting in Stranger Things. He started hanging out with Millie all the time. It's like he forgot all about me, sure he still comes over some, but not at all like he used to. I'm tried to just forget about it, but it's getting worse. He's hanging out with her at least every other day. Always going to each others houses. That should be us. I barely get to see him, maybe twice a week at the most. I always text him goodnight, every day. Sometimes he doesn't even answer anymore. I really need to talk to him. Oh, I don't know.

*Finn POV*

Today I'm going over to Millie's house to hang out and go over our lines, even though she doesn't have that many. I suddenly feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out expecting it to be Millie asking me when I am going to be there. But I m surprised to see that it is Jack.

J- Hey, we need to talk

F- Okay, when?

J- Now, can we meet at my place in 15 mins?

F- Well, actually, I was going to Millie's house, but I guess I can cancel.

J- Okay, please do. Thanks.

F- Yw okay.

That's weird. Why is Jack acting so like this? I better text Millie to tell her I need to cancel.

F- Hey, I'm gonna have to cancel on coming over today, Jack needs me.

M- Um, Yeah that's fine, just tell me when we can reschedule.

F- Okay, I'll text you later.

Okay, let's go see Jack.

*Jack POV*

I'm surprised that Finn agreed to meet me, I thought he had to hang out with Millie today. Anyway, I'm nervous to talk to him because I don't want him to be upset. Well, I'll see him in a few minutes.

*Finn POV*

I just made it to Jack's house and he is acting really weird. He is pacing the floor, swearing like crazy and looks really nervous.

"What is it?" I asked him, genuinely concerned. 

He doesn't answer, but keeps pacing back and forth.

"Just tell me Jack!" I say getting irritated.

"Why do you always ignore me?!" He yells loudly.

"What!?" I asked confused.

"You just Ignore me! You're barely ever with me! You're always with Millie! You don't even text me back sometimes! And I... just... I..." He chokes out before he bursts out into tears.

I quickly rush towards him, hugging him tightly. "Wait, What? I don't mean to ignore you. I promise." I say, but now that I think about it , I have been spending a lot of time with Millie. I've been seeing a lot less of Jack.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just that now that I've started working on Stranger Things I've been going over line with MiIlle!" I say apologetically.

I see a hint of realization in his face. "Oh, no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been that jealous. It's just that I love you so mu-" He cuts of blushing when he realizes what just said.

"It's fine babe, I love you too." I said, offering him a smile. Then leaning and putting a small kiss on his lips. He kisses back and he pulls away, wrapping his arms around me. Staying like that for the rest of the day.


End file.
